Invasion by the Mary Sues
by SukiKimura
Summary: What happens when our favourite Greasers come across a bunch of Mary Sues that are trying to invade their territory? Well, find out here! Note: Rated T for swearing. Also, this is a parody created because of boredom and being fed up of the Mary Sues here.
1. The Bad Ass Sue

Note: I don't own "The Outsiders" or their characters. I only own Macy Jenkins. Also, this is only a parody that makes fun of Mary Sues, so don't be surprised if this is bad.

* * *

><p><span>Mary Sue of the Day: The Bad Ass Sue<span>

It was a fine, spring day. The sun was shining, the children were filled with so much glee it's actually scary, and other things not worth mentioning. The Curtis brothers and their friends were walking home from playing in the football fields, when a bright light shined before them, forcing them to cover their eyes so they wouldn't be blinded by it. Once the whole light sensation was thankfully over, the seven Greasers looked at the new sight that stood before their eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Ponyboy boldly, which the author thought would help make this story amazing when in fact she's only beginning to make the Greasers go o.o.c, short for "out of character". The girl flipped her silky black hair, causing a certain mean and cold Greaser to start swooning over her. Luckily, Johnny smacked him over the head before the blonde head could get brain washed by the strange girl's beauty.

"I'm Macy Jenkins, the most beautiful, the smartest, and the strongest girl you'll ever have seen!" proclaimed the already annoying OC.

"You'll be having wet dreams caused by me and my amazing boobs tonight!" she said, walking towards the confused and horrified Greasers we all love. She crossed her arms around her chest- or I should say- big breasts enlargened by plastic surgery before joining this story. Her magnificent blue eyes then looked into Ponyboy's eyes, sending shivers down his spine.

"Hi there Ponyboy," she said. "I'm going to turn you into a bad ass rebel like me and my future partner in crime and lover, Dallas. Are you excited?"

Before the innocent Greaser could reply, Darry stood in front of him, showing no fear towards Macy. He knew this was going to be tough, since Mary Sues always tend to be invincible and won't budge until someone kills them off.

"I'm not going to allow you to brain wash my poor little brother!" said Soda, standing next to Darry boldly.

"Ponyboy's an innocent child and will stay that way!"

"Future partner in crime and lover?" asked Dallas, wide eyed due to the fact he'll eventually have to deal with that creature. She looked in his direction, smirking and walked towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You know you want me baby." She said seductively, touching him all over the place, much to Johnny's dismay.

"Listen Mackie or whatever your name is," said Steve, getting fed up of the Mary Sue. "You're not going to turn Ponyboy into a rebel, nor are you going to make Dallas your lover. You're only going to be hated by thousands of fanfiction readers out there, so why don't you stay out of our territory and go back to your homeland where there's other Mary Sues. At least there you'll get the attention you need."

However, being the stupid Mary Sue she is, she started to feel angsty and started to cry.

"I only want to be loved!" said the sad girl. "I was raped 1000 times by my daddy, my brother, my male cousins, my grandfather, my uncle, my old neighbour, the grocer, my teachers, and some male Socs! I then travelled from Boston, which I don't know where that is, to Tulsa and prostituted to make a whole lot of money! Please love and worship the ground I walk on!"

The disturbed Greasers looked at each other, telling each other non-verbally that this was going to be a long day. Then, Macy suddenly went back to normal and went up to the Curtis brothers.

"This is it. This is the moment where you ask me to live with you. Since I knew that would happen, I accept, since you think I'm special for recovering from my horrible past."

"We weren't going to ask you to live with us, you crazy bitch!" said Ponyboy. Shocked by the fact that things weren't going her way, she backed away from the Greasers and started to be sad again.

"This isn't what's supposed to happen!" she said, close to tears. "I was supposed to move in with the Curtis brothers because they pitied me, become Steve and Two Bit's best friend, work at the DX gas station with Soda and Steve since I don't go to school, hate Dallas but then become his lover, cheat on him with Johnny by having sex with him, get pregnant with Dallas and Johnny's 300 kids, and get married to both of them!"

"Die, Mary Sue, die!"

A gun shot was heard. She went wide eyed. Blood started dripping from her mouth and chest and she fell to the ground dead. Everyone turned to find Johnny, smirking in triumpt as he held a gun pointing up to the sky. They all cheered for him and congratulated him for killing the creature known to man as the Bad Ass Sue, a type of Mary Sue often found in the Outsider fanfiction archive.

"Great job, Johnny!" said Dallas, grinning. "You're really brave after all!"

"No one messes with The Outsiders, bitch."

* * *

><p>Next Mary Sue: The Nurturing Sue<p> 


	2. The Nurturing Sue

Note: Thank you for reviewing, guys! They were really appreciated! Oh, and before we start, I only own Faith Loveless, who won't live very long. The Outsiders and its characters belong rightfully to S.E. Hinton. Now, enjoy another (hopefully) epic chapter~

* * *

><p><span>Mary Sue of the Day: The Nurturing Sue<span>

Life went on like usual in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Darry was drinking coffee and reading the newspaper, despite the fact it never mentions in the book that he drinks coffee, Soda and Steve were arm wrestling, Dally was smoking while sitting on the front porch, and Two Bit was drinking beer as he watched another comical episode of Mickey Mouse. However, it was slightly awkward, because Ponyboy and Johnny were mysteriously gone but the gang didn't even notice.

"Hey, aren't we missing two certain people?" asked Steve, trying to beat Soda in their arm wrestling match.

"Yeah, you're right… " said Dallas, looking around to check who could have went missing. Darry looked up from his newspaper and suddenly bolted up, having solved the obviously easy mystery.

"Ponyboy and Johnny are gone!" proclaimed the muscular Curtis brother.

"We must go find them!"

They went out of the house and walked around the small town, trying to find where the babies of the gang could have possibly went that left the other five Greasers scared shitless. When they got to the park, they heard cries coming from an area of the park.

"What was that?" asked Two Bit, looking around with a confused look on his face. He followed the direction where the cries came from and there he saw them; Ponyboy and Johnny were cuddling together, crying like toddlers that lost their blanket. They were all bloody and bruised.

"What happened?" asked Soda, running to Ponyboy and Johnny along with the rest of the gang.

"W-we're so scared!" cried Ponyboy, hiding his face in Johnny's chest. "It was horrible!"

"Shhhh, it's okay now, Ponyboy." Darry said, trying to comfort the terrified duo. "Just tell us what happened."

"We were walking in the park together, when some Socs came towards us," sniffed Johnny. "They had a heater and a switch blade and… and…" Johnny couldn't help but cry harder. "They shot us 100 times each and stabbed us 70 times, and then they raped us 40 times!"

The confused, unharmed Greasers looked at each other. If the Socs shot them 100 times each, stabbed them each 70 times, and raped them 40 times each, how are even able to talk and even breathe? Well, it wasn't a surprise actually, since the author obviously didn't realize all those injuries would have them dead by now.

"What are we going to do? We're going to die!"

"Never fear, Faith Loveless is here!" proclaimed an unknown person. They all turned to where a shining aura could be seen and when the aura faded away, there she was; the Mary Sue ready to turn this story even more horrible than it actually was.

"Who are you?" asked the wide eyed jet black haired boy known as Johnny, staring in amazement as he looked at the angel-like girl. He then snapped out of it when Two Bit waved his hand in his face.

"My name is Faith Loveless." said the girl. She was a wise looking "broad", as she'd describe herself, with wavy blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and a fair complexion. However, she looked quite older than she must have been, like a mother actually. She strutted her stuff as she walked to the horrified Greasers, trying to show off her cleavage to swoon them. However, that attempt failed, much to her disappointment. 'Maybe because it's obvious I stuffed socks in my bra...' she thought.

"I shall now heal these handsome boys with the stuff I packed in my first aid kit!"

She took out a huge kit with a hospital sign on it, opened it, and with a bippity, boppity, boo type of magic, she completely healed our favourite duo.

"Whoa…" said Ponyboy and Johnny as they looked at their bodies, only to notice no visible marks were to be found from their near death experience.

"I knew you'd be impressed with me. After all, I'm an angel sent to earth!" said the conceited bitch we all would hate. The Greasers sure did, since her attempt at being "kind, caring, and nurturing" didn't work at all.

"Are you a doctor?"

"I doubt it," said Steve. "I don't think they would hire a bitch that not only worships herself, but is unrealistic. I mean come on! Who could heal us with only "magic"?"

Faith looked at Steve, frowning slightly.

"Is that how you treat your long lost cousin from Spain? I don't think so."

"C-cousin?"

Instead of paying attention to the frightened Greaser, she looked at Darry, studying his features as a smirk formed on her face. 'This is going to be like last time when we dealt with that Mary Sue, Macy…' though Dallas. He was glaring at the slut before Darry by now.

"Hello Darrel." She said. "I'm your future lover. I'm going to get pregnant by Johnny with his sextuplets after cheating on you for cheating on me with Sandy who did it to get back at Soda for moaning Ponyboy's name during intercourse, but it'll be okay, because you'll forgive me despite me being a bit of a slut. Don't worry though. I'll make that time enjoyable."

She tried to wrap her arms around Darry chest to give him a hug, when something firm hit her in the head. Bang! She then fell unconscious and there stood Evie, the Greaser girl that rarely gets any credit or attention in the Outsiders fanfiction world.

"Evie, how did you get here?" asked Steve, shocked.

"I'm part of a team trying to stop Mary Sues from ruining fanfictions with potential. It's called the AMSAGS squad, short for "Anti Mary Sues And Gary Stues squad." said the smirking girl, shown to be holding nothing more than a frying pan.

"But what'll happen to Faith?"

"Don't worry. She'll die from internal bleeding in a few minutes if untreated, so the best thing to do is to let her die here and pretend nothing happened. Well, I must go now. Bye!"

And with that being said, she walked off with pride. After a few minutes, the seven Greasers looked at each other, knowing there was nothing better to do now that the Mary Sue known as the Nurturing Sue was dying slowly.

"So… want to go to Dairy Queen?" asked Ponyboy.

"Sure, but you're paying."

And they all lived happily ever after... that is, until another Sue invades Tulsa...

The end.

* * *

><p>Next Mary Sue: The Soc Sue<p> 


	3. The Soc Sue

Note: Again, I'd like to thank you all for all the reviews, favourites, and alerts I have gotten so far. The constructive criticism was really appreciated. Also, I've just realized that Darry DOES drink coffee in the book. Sorry for the error guys. Anyways, here's another chapter that you'll hopefully enjoy. I only own the Mary Sues that will be appear in the chapters, not the Outsiders or its characters. Also, the classifications of the Sues don't belong to me. Things will also be a bit exaggerated, so don't be surprised.

* * *

><p>Mary Sue of the Day: The Soc Sue<p>

Having nothing to do, Ponyboy Curtis had gone to the movies to get away from the gang and have some alone time. After all, they've endured two chapters stuck together for no valid reason. While at the movies, Ponyboy couldn't help but pray that another cliché Mary Sue won't join the chapter, since he's had enough of them always clinging to him and the others for a whole chapter while bragging about how awesome they think they are. However, little did he know that he was going to face yet another Sue ready to ruin the story again.

When he got home from the movie house, he looked around and noticed no one was in the living room, which wasn't normal, because usually there would be people knocking over lamps, the radio would be put full blast, and you'd hear the yelling from the front porch. He then heard a giggle and a groan following from the kitchen. He walked in and found Sodapop and Johnny in a rather pissed off mood while listening to a girl talk cheerfully with a high pitched voice. He then took a look at the girl, who was wearing a black knee length skirt and a white blouse, along with a light blue sweater and black fancy shoes to match the outfit. Her curly brown hair was loose and her grass green eyes contained a "pure" and "friendly" aura. To her, it was a sign she was going to be loved and worshipped. To the three greasers, it was a sign that the Sue was going to be annoying and clingy.

She looked at Ponyboy and squealed, hugging him tight enough for him to gasp for air. Hearing his struggle to breathe, the annoying girl released him from her nearly deadly hug and smiled a rather creepy smile.

"Hello, Ponyboy!" she said. "I'm Paper Baby Donna! I was named Paper Baby because my neighbour, the candy shop owner, was an original person, just like your dad! I'm a Soc that came to Tulsa all the way from Florida, where Sandy resides at the moment! I can already tell you'll be my best friend for life!"

Ponyboy looked at her in horror. She wasn't really slutty, but she was annoying the crap out of him. Her name was stupid and the whole "person who named me was an original person" was copied from the fact that his dad wanted his sons' names to stand out. Also, it made NO sense what-so-ever that a soc like her decided to come in a greaser's house and talk to him and his friend and brother. Who do we have to blame for this? The author of course!

"Soda and Johnny helped me move in and brought me over for lunch! Aren't they sweet?"

Soda slapped his face in annoyance. This gave a hint that she was obviously lying for the sake of the story.

"Let me correct you there," said Johnny. "It was two Socs that helped with your boxes. You, on the other hand, stalked us all the way here and now we have to deal with your obnoxious behaviour!"

The Sue only giggled innocently and said; "Don't be silly, Johnny! You know I'm pretty and friendly! I wouldn't harm any of you! I'm a lot like Cherry, the girl Ponyboy loves!"

"More like Cherry's dreaded non-identical clone.." said Soda, his hand hiding his aggravated looking face.

Two more hours passed by, and our desirable greasers have been tortured by her constant talking. She was talking about the future of the story, from how Soda and Johnny will love in love with her, to how she will get raped by Bob for no reason explained and the whole gang will pity her. She will even start a love triangle between her, Soda, and Johnny. Before she could continue, Ponyboy stood up from his chair, annoyed and banged his fist against the table. This surprised Paper Baby so much that she went wide eyed and started playing with a lock of her hair.

"What's wrong, Pony? Did I do something wrong?" she asked with a "sad" voice, trying hard to give him a puppy look that honestly didn't make things any better.

"You think?" Ponyboy said, visibly mad. "You're ruining our whole lives, damn it!"

"Ponyboy, control yourself." said Soda, hoping that his brother would calm down. This totally wasn't anything like the Ponyboy Curtis from the book.

"No," Ponyboy answered back, glaring at the Soc Sue. "I've had it of these Mary Sues invading our lives! First a Bad Ass Mary Sue comes and throws herself on Dallas claming to be raped by everyone, then that weird Nurturing Mary Sue wanted Johnny and Darry to love her by showing how she feels people, now that Soc Mary Sue's here talking about how smart she is when she doesn't even have a valid example on how she's smart! I'm tired of those creatures coming in our territory and I want them out!"

Paper Baby was shocked and hurt by what he said. She looked down and started to cry and whine loudly, much to the greasers' annoyance. Having enough, Ponyboy took a thick and long dictionary and wacked Paper Baby over the head with it, leaving Soda and Johnny shocked. After a few more whacks over the head, she was knocked out cold.

"Ponyboy, why did you do that?" asked Johnny, staring at the Soc Sue that was lying on the floor with blood dripping on the forehead.

"It was for the sake of the story." said Ponyboy bluntly. He couldn't care less what happens to her. After a few nods of agreement from Johnny and Soda, they stuffed her body in a garbage bag and threw it outside near the front porch. They then watched an episode of Mickey Mouse, since they were that bored.

"Hey Ponyboy," said Johnny. "Where did you find out all this information on the Mary Sues?"

"I found an encyclopaedia that has all the information known to men on Mary Sues and the clichés." Ponyboy replied.

"Are there pictures to look at so that I can make fun of them?" asked Soda.

"No."

"Damn it!"

* * *

><p>Next Mary Sue: The New Girl in Town Sue<p> 


End file.
